Saved Me From The Dark
by Imperfect Being
Summary: This weeks BANDAMMMster prompt challenge Evanescence song Bring Me Back To Life. This is an AU piece, Sharon loses her best friend and has trouble coping with her loss and a strange young man comes and shows her life is worth living. It's also a look into my past, but I didn't fall my guardian angel, but became the BBF till this day. Magnum loves you Stitch..


**This story is AU, this week BAMDAMMster prompt challenge, it's a personal piece that happened to me when I was younger. To my guardian angel Stitch thank you and I love you.**

 **R.I.P. My best friend Eliana SantaCruz, I miss you everyday!**

 **All mistakes are my own and enjoy**

On March 24 1996 Sharon O'Dwry remember this day clearing, the day her best friend Eliana was diagnosed with a brain tumor. Sharon always worried about her friend who had constant headaches, severe migraines, and sometimes wouldn't eat food. She would just lay in her bed crying.

Sharon would come over and lay with her massaging her scalp and humming Disney tunes till Eliana fell asleep and have a some what peaceful sleep, but her face still frowned as her head pounded. After a month her Aunt Maria took her to see a doctor, as they ran tests after test on her, they found out weeks later that she had a brain tumor.

Sharon was by her side holding her hand and trying very hard to stay strong for her friend, as she sat their crying. Sharon turned to her and hugged her tightly whispering in her ear that's it's going to be all right. When in fact it was going to be the opposite, a very long road to recovery with a possibility of brain damage. Sharon moved away but held her friends hand as the doctor went over her options.

First option, she could do chemotherapy and hopes that it kills the cancerous cells. Second option is surgery, 50/50 chance, but there will be complications like, she would have to relearn everything like eating, talking,going to the bathroom, walking, riding a bike, writing, pretty much she would have a hard road ahead of her. The other 50 is nothing major will happen and she'll be who she is today.

Sharon watched as her friend Aunt and best friend talked for a few minutes and then asked if they could think about it a little more. The doctor agreed and set up an appointment to meet in 2 weeks. They said their goodbyes to the doctor and nurse, Sharon holding tightly to Eliana's hand as they walked towards her Aunt's car, their heads hanging heavy with this terrible news they were giving.

On April 7 Eliana, her Aunt Maria, and Sharon went with her to see Dr. Bass. To inform him that Eliana has decided to do the brain surgery. After spending an hour and 45 minutes talking about the procedure and having her Aunt Maria sign paperwork that she understood what could possibly go wrong. Dr. Bass shook Eliana's hand and then Maria's, he scheduled the surgery for April 23 at 2 pm.

Sharon never left Eliana's side, making sure that she knew that she loved her and would be there for her no matter what. They would watched movies, play board games, braid each other's hair, and go to the movies together.

Sharon brushed then braided Eliana's hair as she hummed her a lullaby. Once Sharon was done she turned Eliana around smiled at her and gave her a big hug.

"You'll do great and I'll be there when you wake up." Sharon whispered in her ear.

Eliana held Sharon tightly, whispering in her ear. "I hope so, I am so scared Sharon. I know you'll be there when I wake up, you're always been there for me." Pulling away and smiling widely at Sharon.

They drove to the hospital holding hands in the backseat of her Aunt's car, Sharon resting her head along Eliana's. Once they made it inside Eliana gripped Sharon's hand tightly. Sharon looked over at her and used her other hand to rub her arm, giving her a sad smile and nodded her head.

Nurse Candice called Eliana's name and all three followed the nurse to her room. After Nurse Candice's checked Eliana's vitals, she informed them that the Dr. Bass will be in shortly, handing over scrubs to Eliana to change into. Eliana came out of the bathroom with her scrubs on, with one hand holding the back closed so no one could see her butt.

Sharon and Eliana laughed as Sharon smacked her butt as she climbed on the bed waiting for her doctor. 32 minutes later Dr. Bass came in smiled at them then another nurse came in a wheeled in a wheelchair for Eliana. After going over the procedures, Sharon and her Aunt hugged her as they watched them wheel her away to the operating room where she laid on the bed and was put under.

5 hours later Dr. Bass came, not looking to thrilled, he told Maria there was complications in surgery and tore a blood vessel in her brain they fixed it but won't be sure of the outcome till she wakes up, the only good news was the tumor was removed. They waited an additional 30 minutes before they could see her in recovery room.

They both gasped at what they saw, Eliana's face was pale and gauze wrapped around her head from the surgery, her face was peaceful as she slept. Maria and Sharon walked on either side if her bed holder her hand as they both lightly touched her face, both placing kisses on her temple. They both sat down holder her hand till they felt her moan and she slowly opened her eyes.

Maria left to get the nurse while Sharon stayed and tried to calm Eliana down, as she woke up looking wide eyed and afraid of her surroundings. She looked at Sharon not knowing who she was, trying to get away from her, until the nurse came in and calmed her down. Sharon and Maria looked at the nurse.

"Is...is that normal? For her not to remember me?" As Sharon sadly.

The nurse looked sadly at her as her eyes traveled to looked at Eliana's chart, she frowned then looked up at Sharon. "It could be possible she suffered some brain damage and with a few days she could remember things, but I'll let the Dr. Bass know and have him get back to you both."

Sharon nodded then grabbed Eliana's hand again as she ran her hand over her face. "Okay, thank you Nurse Candice."

Dr. Bass came in an hour later looking over her vitals and told them that's it's normal for patients lose their memories for a short period of time. Maria and Sharon took turns watching over Eliana as she slept, hours later they woke up to her moaning again. Sharon sat up right away and brought the water to Eliana's mouth. Eliana smiled as she finished drinking her water, then laid back down and fell back to sleep. Sharon leaned forward and kissed her forehead as she backed away she saw Eliana's lips smile.

It was devastating news to when Eliana didn't remember Sharon, it hurt her more than she would let on and Sharon was the type of person who didn't show her emotions. She slowly built her friendship with Eliana again, as she helped her get dressed and wash and brush her hair. Sharon would help her go to the restroom as Eliana had to relearn everything. Talking was a challenge and the speak therapist said she may never form correct words or even full sentences, which frustrated Eliana. Her not able to communicate properly on how she feels or what she wanted or where it hurt.

After two months she was getting her headaches back, as she would always hold her head and rock back and forth. Maria took her to the doctors and as they did more tests and after a few weeks they found out that her tumor came back and this time surgery was not an option, so they decided on chemotherapy instead.

Eliana lost her appetite and was soon stuck on bed rest with tubes to feed her as well as a catheter, so she should go to the bathroom without getting out of bed. Sharon would come over and read her stories, give her a bath, brush her hair, sing to her as she would change her bag and put on a new one.

One night after dinner she left and went home. She was woken out of bed by her mother saying they are taking Eliana to the hospital, since she was having seizures. Sharon ran over to her friends house watching as her best friend in the whole wide world being wheeled away by EMT's. Eliana's eyes were popping out of her head as she struggles to breath, as both of her arms stretched out reaching for Sharon.

Sharon felt hands holder her back as she struggled to get free, tears running down her cheeks as she screamed Eliana's name loudly, struggling again to hold her friends hand as she watched her disappeared from view. Sharon's mother wouldn't let her go to the hospital that night because it was a school night, around 3am they received a call from Maria saying that Eliana passed away.

Sharon cried after she heard the news running to her room, slamming her door shut and locking it. Jumping on her bed and crying into her pillow as she never had a chance to say goodbye to her friend. Sharon would never forgive her mother for not letting her see her one last time.

Two weeks later they had her funeral, it was beautiful with white roses and sunflowers, she was buried by her grandparents. The service was wonderful and they went to dinner afterwards to Bandidos Mexican Grill.

As Sharon got older, she distant herself from her old friends and made new friends that did drugs. She slowly got into cocaine, then acid, shrooms, and started drinking bourbon. After a month of doing cocaine she stopped doing it, realizing it was a waste of money and wasn't what she enjoyed and left those group of friends behind.

Soon she started cutting her wrist to feel something besides the emptiness she felt in her heart. Not because it was cool or for attention, she did it to see if she bleed. A sign to know that shec was living, but in a world that she didn't want to live in anymore. As she went to school wearing long sleeve shirts to hide her cuts.

One day on school she cut fourth period and went in the baseball field to the dugs out, pulling up her sleeve and taking out her razor blade until a someone came behind her and placed his hand over hers. Startled Sharon dropped the blade in the dirt and looked sadly into the chocolate brown eyes that looked over at her.

He wasn't judging her, as his fingers traced over her scares, sadly looking at them. She watched him as his light touches made her skin shiver.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" He asked, with his fingers tracing her lines.

"So I can feel something." She said sadly trying to move her arm away.

"If you ever want to talk to anyone here's my number, I'm a good listener and your too beautiful to be cutting yourself." As he let her arm go and handed her his cell number.

Sharon blushed as she heard this strange guy call her beautiful. She inhaled loudly the exhaled, staring into his eyes. "I lost my best friend a few months ago and I didn't even get to say goodbye to her." She said sadly.

Andy scooted next to her and placed one of his arms around her holding her tightly. "I know how you feel I lost my father last year and I had a hard time coping, my mother had me go to therapy to figure out why I was acting out."

Sharon lend her head on his shoulder as he moved his, he placed a kiss on her hair and whispered in her ear. "It will get better, it just takes time and you need to forgive your mother, she didn't mean to hold you back from saying goodbye."

She took a deep breath in and look up at him. "Yes, you are right, thank you."

He smiled held her tightly to him. "I'm Andrew Flynn, by the way and you are?"

"I'm Sharon O'Dewry, it's nice it met you Andrew."

They both laughed as they sat there in the dug out, both ignoring the fifth period bell. They sat their in silenced till school was over, Andrew walked her home and said to call him anytime she was down no matter how late it was, he would answer.

After that day they were always together, you can say that Andy was her guardian angel and saved her life. She stopped drinking and doing drugs, getting her life back in track at home and in school. Senior year of high school he finally asked Sharon out and she said yes. They went to prom together and attended the same university and married 10 years later.

They both knelt down in front of Eliana Maria SantaCruz grave adorn with sunflowers and cherubs. They both sat there for which felt like hours but was a half an hour. Sharon looked over at Andrew and kissed his lips. He smiled as she pulled away.

"What was that for Sharon?" He said with a smile.

"You saved my life that day in high school Andrew, I was frozen inside and you brought the life among the dead in my soul back to life, I love you Andrew." As tears ran down her cheek.

He ran his thumbs along her cheeks and wiped her tears away, he stared into her misty pale green eyes. "I love you too Sharon, and I'm glad I saved you that day. My life would have been empty without you."

Sharon blushed at his words. "Please, you would have found someone else."

He lifted her head up and shook his head no. "No, I.." Cleared his throat. "I've secretly had a crush on you since freshman year of high school." He smiled as her eyes widen.

"What? What? You..,,you had a crush on me that whole time, Andrew?" As her fingers wrapped around his wrists. "Really?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

He ran his thumbs along her cheeks again. "Because at the time you were not ready for my confession and I was scared out of my mind." He laughed nervously.

Sharon smiled over at him. "Why were you scared?"

"I was afraid to lose our friendship, you meant a lot to me back then and more now than ever, I just didn't want to mess that up back then."

"Andrew you're my guardian

angel and thank you for taking care of me and being there for me." As she stoop up on her feet pulling him up with her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck she pulled him closer and before their lips touched. "I love you Andrew Flynn."

His hand moved into her hair and pulled her more into his embrace, both moaning into each other's mouths. Pulling apart, they rested their foreheads both smiling at one another. "I love you too Sharon Flynn."

The End


End file.
